That Loudmouth Yamanaka Girl
by VampyPrincess93
Summary: Who knew Ino's confession to Sasuke could lead to Sasuke's confession to Sakura... Contains SasuSaku.


**Author's Note:** I do not own Naruto, obviously. If I did, Sasuke and Sakura would have gotten together a long time ago! This is my first story y'all so I hope you like! Don't be too judgemental and I'm sure a story similar to this has probably already been done before but whatever… It just came to mind so yeah.

Loudmouth Yamanaka Girl

"Here you go, Sasuke-kun!" The blue-eyed blonde exclaimed excitedly, handing the said boy a bouquet of red roses. He paused, eyes widening just the slightest and then he took them from her slowly, obsidian eyes glancing up and down from her to the blood-colored flowers now in his hand cautiously, unsure of the purpose of the sudden gift.

"What are these for?" He frowned, meeting her turquoise eyes squarely. She kept on smiling goofily as she replied, "Because I'm your number one fan of course!" His frown grew as he muttered, 'More like my number one stalker'.

"What was that, Sasuke-kun?" She questioned, not disheartened in the least by his lack of attention. 'Well, she is as hyper as always. Gosh, her and Naruto should have a contest on who's more annoying.' The raven-haired boy thought irritably as he pondered what to say without giving her any more ideas but also without hurting her feelings. 'God, I really hate my fangirls sometimes. So freaking annoying! But I also hate when girls cry… Hmm.' He scowled as he said, "Nothing. Thanks, I guess."

"Of course, Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you like them! You know, I've always liked you." She began, blushing but he cut her off curtly before she could continue any further. "Look, I'm not interested in anybody right now." He glared, trying to get it across that he didn't like her without flat out rejecting her. 'Just let it go and walk away before you embarrass yourself'. He begged in his mind, eyebrow scrunching together.

"Oh, okay." She uttered quietly, no longer smiling. She stood awkwardly, no longer knowing what to say. Her usual air of confidence was gone and he suddenly felt guilty for crushing the girl's bubbly attitude. Sighing, he told her, "Well, I have to go to practice. I guess I'll see you later". Immediately regretting give her the tiny sliver of hope as he saw the delight beaming off her face. "Okay!" She proclaimed excitedly, shoulders shaking in anticipation.

Breathing out another irritated sigh, he turned to leave, making his way to the bridge where Team 7 always met. As he got closer, he spotted Sakura already there, leaning leisurely against the bridge with her eyes closed. As he neared even closer, expecting to surprise her, he heard a "Hello, Sasuke-kun". He frowned yet again, eyebrows pinching together for the second time that day. "Hello, Sakura." He greeted, going to lean against the bridge adjacent to her.

Silence greeted them. Several minutes passed when he heard Sakura mutter, "Sasuke-kun, did Ino give you those roses?" He looked down in shock, having forgotten all about the crimson flowers still in his hand. Putting on an arrogant face and verbalizing that arrogance when he pronounces, "What that loudmouth Yamanaka girl? Yeah, she did. I guess she likes me or something. I forgot I even still had them". The pink haired girl then looked him straight in the face as she said, "Yes, she does like you". She looked away and then muttered so quietly he could barely hear, "But do you like her?"

He stared at her for a moment before making his way to her side, standing in front of her. He leaned in close until their faces were nearly touching, ignoring her open-mouthed surprise with her eyes looking like they were to pop out of their socket. He smirked as she blushed cutely. He looked deeply into her eyes before replying, "I only like you, Sakura." Her mouth nearly dropped to the bottom of the bridge and her bulged even more if that was possible. He smirked even more as he stood up straight and brought his slightly tanned hand up to brush her newly shortened hair out of her face. Watching as she blushed an even darker shade, he chuckled and said, "I like your hair short. It suits you". He tucked it behind her ear as she stuttered for words. He smiled a barely noticeable smile as he took a step back and tugged a single ruby red rose out of the bouquet. Bowing in a very uncharacteristic gesture, he presented it to her. She took it out of his palm, a red hot blush covering her face.

Sakura looked down at it, admiring the flower. Then looked up as she saw Sasuke toss the rest of the flowers over the bridge, hearing it make a 'plop!' sound as it hit the water. She then looked back to Sasuke and was about to say something when she heard a yell. "Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto near screamed as he too approached the bridge, Kakashi-sensei close behind him. The 13-year old girl gritted her teeth in anger, realizing the moment was ruined. Sasuke's emotionless face was back and he stared off into the distance, ignoring the rest of the team once again. She glared at Naruto, knowing she may never see that side of Sasuke-kun again.

She was about to yell at him when he said, "Hey, Sakura-chan, where'd you get that rose?" She started, then grinned as she brought the said flower up to her nose to breathe in the sweet scent it emitted. She just turned away, ignoring the question as she basically skipped to the training grounds, smiling all the while. Naruto just stared after in confusion, Kakashi smiled knowingly, his lone eye crinkling, and Sasuke just smirked.

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it folks! Tell me what you think! I hope it was good!


End file.
